oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Freyja
(resigned) Xros PiratesIsle of Genesis: Freyja affiliation to the Xros Pirates is revealed. (defected) | occupation = ; (resigned) Four GospelsIsle of Genesis : Ascalon reveals Freyja as the real Commander of the Xros Pirates. (defected) of AnnunakiIsle of Genesis :Ascalon states that Freyja is the true ruler of Annunaki. (exiled) | relatives = Worden Luhr (Brother) AnnaRecycled Soldiers: Anna is revealed to be Freyja’s Daugther. (Adoptive Daugther) | species = | residence = (former) AnnunakiIsle of Genesis :Ascalon states that Freyja is the true ruler of Annunaki. (former) CartecieloProposal: Freyja begins her plan to secure Cartecielo. | epithet = | alias = | age = 42 (1577) | birth = May 21 | height = 301 cm (9'10½") | bounty = At least 88,000,000 }} "Sea Witch" Freyja is a and the Pirate of the Notch Pirates. Unknownst to the world, she is the older sister of Worden Luhr, a prominent pirate, and was the Adoptive mother of Anna.Recycled Soldiers: Anna is revealed to be Freyja's Daugther.. She was one of the top Members of the Xros Pirates,Isle of Genesis : Ascalon reveals Freyja as the real Commander of the Xros Pirates.Isle of Genesis: Freyja's affiliation to the Xros Pirates is revealed. but, she eventually defected. During the better portion of her youth she served as a for the of the , Queen Shirahosi herself. Afterwards, she would eventually encounter Michael D. Shiguma during his trip into the , his charismatic personality and idealistic ways would sway her into resigning as a royal guard and joining his Crew. She was placed in charge of the jewel island, Annunaki, one of the major supply territories of the crew, wherein she acted as the .Isle of Genesis: Ascalon states that Freyja is the true ruler of Annunaki. She would eventually wage war against the Shichibukai and by extension the World Government for their involvement in the death of her beloved child.Recycled Soldiers: Freyja finds out about Anna's death before vowing to destroy the Shichibukai. Follwing the death of her children Freyja fell into madness and was subsequently hidden away from the world. She has since recovered and is attempting to rebuild her shattred dreams. Appearance Freyja is a tall and curvaceous and exotically beautiful woman, she posses long, flowing silvery-white hair; and thin and delicate eyebrows— a symbol of nobility and holds several piercings along her ears. She is noted to possess an air of "Divine elegance" something that is noted to for someone to casually replicate which is due to her upbringing as a member of the Royal Guard has been around to see how nobility acts. She is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely figure people all across the world truly believe her to be an actual Divine being. One of her most striking features is her skin tone that holds a very unique shade it is a pale skin tone, however being constantly exposed to the heat from the ever-sunny region of ocean gives her a tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a bioluminescent pale golden bronze color which makes her appear almost as if she is glowing, both features she inherited from both her steaming from her Mother. Other than her divine looks and unique skin tone, her most striking feature are her very unique and Mysteriously, hypnotically beautiful eyes, possibly due to her Grandparents unique genes mixing and improving her genetic makeup adapting and strength of genes which resulted in a beautiful mixture of Purple and pink shaded pupils and irides which contain a white, cross pattern situated on pure creamy lavender on the outer iris and holds wide pupils giving them a beautiful girl look and makes them appear to glow in the right light. She wears a hard collar attached to stripes of cloths which covers most of her upper chest and has two beads with strings attached to both cloth. Her long, light-colored skirt covers her bottom half with a belt made of a cloth-lined with many large crystals draped diagonally across her hip and she wears light-colored high-heels and a par of crystal earrings. In mermaid form she has a long, Silver-white fish-tail, she keeps her hair tied up in a braided bun and has a pair of light blue clam biki top, a pearl waist beads and bracelets. Personality Freyja is an emotionally mature and composed woman, one who cares for those she considers family to a greater degree than most seem to realize often lashing out upon these who verbally assault or discriminate them and generally seeking to brutalize or harm those that physically assault the weaker and or more sensitive family member it’s possibly due to this fault that Freyja has developed a rather twisted view of the world adopting a philosophy similar to that of the Marines very own Absolute Justice when dealing with people who she views as a potential threat to her "family" as seen when upon discovering that her beloved daughter Anna was killed by three members of the Shichibukai during their raid on Annunaki she flew into and uncontrollable rage that visibly washed over the entire island before openly waging war against the Shichibukai and by extension the World Government. Due to her years travel the sea as a Pirate and witnessing countless horrors even being forced to comnit some herself, Freyja has hardened to heart to a chilling point in order to deal with the cruel reality that is the world this has the added bonus of allowing her clarity when dealing with many things and allows her to lead her crew without hesitation or hindrance however it is because of this very same mentality that she has become accustomed to perfection and strength something she greatly installs within her crew members, going as far as to punish those who lose to people she considers weak and pathetic because of this she tends to push the members of her crew to become as strong as their bodies will allow without breaking as she highly values power and possessed abundant quantity of it, she pushes her crew amass the same quantity. While she can be hard when it comes to what she seems as perfection, to those in her inner and upper circle of the crew she is very motherly in a sense as she more willingly shows her affection and love for them without a problem which she attributes to the simple fact that the majority of her top members were people that threw away their very life to follow her within her defection. When surrounded by the heart of the crew Freyja as mentioned before tends to be more outgoing often mothering the younger members and engaging in witty banter with the older ones which often shocks an outside party that had the privilege of viewing these interactions. While to the world she appears to be mainly a cold hardened captain who only seeks power the truth in the matter is that Freyja is deep down a mentally frail woman who is afraid to lose those closest to her something she desperately tries to hid from the world, this part of her steams from her horrific childhood due to her mother’s mistakes that she and her beloved little brother had to pay for and later her ultimate choice of abandoning her brother to suffer when she joined the Xros Pirates and the various crimes she was forced to commit, because of years dealing with battling these demons which has taken a large toll of her mind she has unknowingly developed a split personality that is the embodiment of the seven deadly sins and usually takes over during her anxiousness of battle. Her split persona who she dubbed Calypso is more willing actively commit the worst crimes to ensure the safety of her crew and her own goal accomplishments without fear from the world’s retaliation. This persona is often described by Ascalon as the absolute embodiment of Freyja’s will and power giving life without the baggage that is emotional connects after witnessing Calypso’s emergence in their past and the destruction she is capable of and someone even he is afraid of crossing. Relationships Abilities and Powers As a former member of the Xros Pirates Commanders, Freyja is often considered to be one of the more powerful individuals within the world, with whisper and rumors being ushered throughout the world of her being the prime candidate for the spot among the Yonko if Shiguma should be dethroned in the Yonko War, due to these rumors and whispers she is unofficially viewed as the strongest Merfolk alive. Because of her abilities and reputation her name alone is usually enough to prevent people from committing crimes when she is located in the general area or any place under her protection, such as Annunaki a place known as the Jewel Island, and a place Freyja was rather fond of to the point that it’s become well associated with her alias of "Notch" and is widely known to be one of her "Territories" which is more than enough to keep the patrons of the town feeling safe and enough to prevent Pirate, Marine or Bandit located within the new world from attempting anything. Freyja is also a woman of considerable charisma, wisedom and great leadership which is more promently shown with her managing to amass her own a very powerful crew within a very small window, the majority of who’s top members previously served under Xros Pirates, which futhur showcases her charismatic and great leadership skills. A great example of Freyja’s strength being when she received the news of her Daugther’s demise at the hands of the Shichibukai she mentally snapped unleashing her anger upon the world which resulted in island shaking and visibly quivering at her might, with rumbling being resonated throughout its entirety along with the majority of the creatures in the location both land and sea collapsing dead from her dreadful might. Physical Abilities Despite her "delicate" appearance Freyja is a woman of extraordinary physical capabilities which is evendent by her ability to deliver devastating and destructive attacks, her ability to leap over building with relative ease. Merman Dance Freyja employs "neither Merman Combat or Fishman Karate" and, instead, fights with her own custom style, known as Merman Dance (人魚舞 Ningyomai). It allows her to embody the power and effects of moving water, becoming something akin to a sentient tsunami, and treat it as if it were her own body. Through it, she can increase the air pressure of an environment several times, even using it alongside her Haki. While something like Merman Combat and Fishman Jujutsu would allow Freyja to make water tangible, Merman Dance's true deviation lies in the nature of its attacks. Not only can she sense every droplet of water being used, Freyja can also freely control the mobility and trajectory of her techniques, regardless of their usage. Despite her control and wide range of possibilities when employing a single technique, Freyja divides all her techniques by their basic premise: how they are to strike or affect something. Techniques *'Theseus' (): A simple attack that takes the form of a torrent. By dancing for several seconds without any interruption, Freyja gathers part of the water on her body and from the atmosphere, redirecting it into a specific point of her body. Then, while still dancing, Freyja fires off the water as a long-ranged jetstream, seeking to pierce through the hardest of defenses. It is first used to hit Lancaster Hecate, but hits Qasarhog Yanbaal instead. *'Orion' (): With specific range and concentrated water, Freyja has Orion as one of her deadliest techniques. Although only her arms move in dancing patterns, the umidity and water all gather into her open palms, forming large spheres in each. These spheres are then thrown into the air, where they briefly hover for a second, before dividing into several darts, all of which fall violently upon the area in front of them. They do it with such force that air booms and small quakes ressonate through the entire earth, shaking part of an island. It is first used as a declaration of anger towards Hecate. *'Neleus' (): Some sort of situational technique used by Freyja after summoning several water pillars, which seeks to kick away moisture. Spinning her entire body with speed enough to blurr, Freyja creates a dancing rhythm and builds momentum into a single leg, proceeding to kick whatever water body stands before her. When used against a pillar, she can send most of its body in the form of shooting spheres that can travel through entire forests and absorb the moisture of other bodies. This technique is first attempted during Freyja's fight with Hecate, though, it doesn't hit the Shichibukai. *'Polyphemus' (): Focusing on cutting and slashing, Polyphemus is another of Freyja's deadly techniques. In its dance, she steps forward and rests her hands at her hips, shortly after executing a slashing motion with her arms, where water gathers at. With her arms open and holding torrents of water, Freyja begins to spin, sustained by one leg, and brings the aquatic whips along, whips which cut and pass through most things around them. **'Atlas' (): Through preparing a situation with her "Polyphemus" technique, Freyja uses her water tendrils for something even grander. By continuing to spin, not only she gathers more moisture into them, but she increases the rotational force of her dance and difuses the water into the atmosphere. Akin to a whirpool on the ocean, Freyja makes all of the surrounding water follow her flow and spin viciously, sending everything else to mid-air and even higher such as the clouds. Freyja uses it for the first time to complement her assault on Hecate. *'Triton' (): A technique that focuses on the molding of the water into a construct akin to a weapon, a trident in Freyja's case. Using her hands to move and shape the water around her, Freyja moves very slowly and shifts her position to that of a combatant, holding a trident of pressurized water. Capable of either throwing the trident or using it as a meelee weapon, Freyja prefers the latter, making use of the pressure to expand the trident's reach a long distance. Her strikes with the trident are mighty enough to provoke air thrusts behind and in front of her, accompanying. the actual physical hits. In her first demonstration of it, Freyja taints the water with her blood to fight Hecate and match her own technique blow for blow. Interactions with Marine Life Haki Kenbunshoku ... Freyja holds enough skill in Kenbunshoku to be capable of using Migatte. Busoshoku History Past Yonko Wars Saga Warlord Conflict Recovery Rescue Trivia References Category:Jakyou Category:Female Characters Category:Merfolk Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Soldiers Category:Notch Pirates Category:Former Xros Pirates